


Сладкое от Сири / Siri's Sweet

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Series: Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [4]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Cooking, Other, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Десерт: фрукты под сливочным соусом, которые Сири ела ночью в спальне бога-короля в "Сокрушителе Войн" (рецепт +5 фото).Предупреждение: не рекомендуется читать на голодный желудок!Sweet course: The fruit in a creamy sauce Siri ate in the God King's sleeping chamber in the night in Warbreaker. (Recipe +5 photos.)Warning: Do not open it while hungry!(For English, read the right column.)
Series: Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	Сладкое от Сири / Siri's Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Повар, автор рецепта / Chef, recipe author: Dariana  
> Помощник повара, фотограф, эдитор / Chef's aide, photographer, editor: Лучик  
> Бета / Beta: AnoriellElenthel

> Он указал на блюдо с отварными моллюсками и на хлебцы. Сири переместилась к ним и к блюду, на котором вроде не было рыбы, а только экзотические фрукты в сливочном соусе. Усевшись, она принялась за еду.

| 

> He pointed at the plate of simmering mussels and several of the breads. She moved these, along with a dish that didn't appear to have any fish in it-a bowl of exotic fruits tossed in some kind of creamy sauce-to the cloth. She then sat down and began eating.  
  
---|---  
Самое сложное во дворце Бога-короля – просто оставаться человеком (то есть сохранить хоть немножко скромности и умеренности). В Идрисе маленькой принцессе было не зазорно появляться на кухне. Хуже того, учитывая ее характер, наверное, половина всех съеденных ее семьей овощей была почищена лично ей.  
В Халландрене сложно даже представить, что начнется, если королева лично явится на кухню надзирать за приготовлением фруктового салата для мужа. Хуже того, до неудачной попытки развязать войну какой-нибудь жрец непременно помешал бы ей это сделать. Выжили бы, как из библиотеки. А теперь им просто придется потерпеть! Королева любит готовить, значит, королева будет готовить. Только, во имя Остра, не морепродукты! Экзотический фруктовый салат со сливками звучит куда лучше. | The most difficult thing about living in the God King's palace is staying normal (which is, not too ostentatious and pampered.) In Idris, nothing was wrong with a young princess showing up in the kitchens. Actually, with her personality she must’ve peeled half the vegetables her family consumed.  
In Hallandren, however, the very idea of the queen showing up in the kitchens to supervise the preparation of fruit salad for her husband could cause a local panic. In fact, before the Pahn Kahl failed diversion she won’t be allowed to step foot there. Some priest would emerge and ward her off, like they did from the library. But now they’ll just have to deal with it! The queen enjoys cooking, so the queen will be cooking. Just, for Ostra’s sake, no seafood! Exotic fruit in creamy sauce sounds much better.  
Итак:  
Манго – 1 шт.  
Мандарины – 2 шт.  
Киви – 2 шт.  
Виноград – небольшая гроздь  
Орехи пекан – 50 г  
Сливки 10% - 100 мл  
Сливки 35% - 200 мл  
Сахар – 5-6 ст. ложек | So:  
1 mango  
2 mandarins  
2 kiwis  
1 medium-sized bunch of grapes  
50g peeled pecan nuts  
100ml cooking cream  
200ml whipping cream  
5-6 tablespoons sugar  
  
Чистим фрукты. Выбираем самую красивую половинку киви, восьмушку манго и с десяток самых ровных половинок орешков и откладываем в сторону. Остальное чистим и режем некрупными кусочками. С долек мандаринов снимаем кожицу (это имеет значение), с виноградин - шкурку (хотя, открою секрет, если ее не снимать, Бог-король ничего не заметит). | Now peel the fruits. Choose the most beautiful half of a kiwi, eighth of the mango, and a dozen most unbroken pecan nuts and put it all aside. Peel and cut the rest into medium-small pieces. Remove the skin from mandarin wedges (it matters) and from the grapes (though if you don’t, the God King won’t notice.)  
  
Добавляем сахара по вкусу, заливаем 10% сливками и перемешиваем. | Add sugar to your taste, add cooking cream, and mix.  
  
Готовка закончена. Дальше начинается королевская часть. Взбиваем жирные сливки с сахаром (важно охладить их перед этим, иначе не взобьются) и временно убираем в холодильник.  
Режем отложенные фрукты на красивые кусочки в меру вашей фантазии по украшению и умения резать красиво.  
Распределите часть сливок ровным слоем поверх салата (Бог-король не должен видеть простой салат!), разложите фруктово-ореховые украшения и остальные сливки (используйте кулинарный шприц, если потребуется). Если остались неиспользованные орехи, измельчите их и посыпьте салат сверху. Только не переборщите. | The cooking is done. Now comes the God King part. Beat up the whipping cream with sugar (make sure to chill it beforehand, or it won’t work) and put it back to the fridge.  
Cut the remaining fruit into pieces as beautiful as you can manage and imagine.  
Spread some of the whipped cream over the salad, (the God King should not see the simple salad inside!) decorate the dish with nuts, pieces of fruit, and the remaining cream (use a pastry tube if you need). If you have some nuts left, powder and dust them on to the salad. Just don’t overdo it.  
  
Очень нескромно, но очень вкусно. | Ostentatious, but delicious.


End file.
